spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 7
Main Description= Specimen 7 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, encountered first at Room 411, which from the player's perspective, spans several rooms. Appearance Specimen 7 resembles a large, moving, red and black wall of distorted corpses. Gameplay Upon closing to the end of Room 410, The Cat appears in a dark room, which has an illuminated door at its other end, to give the player a cryptic warning. Upon entering the door, the player sees themself in a flesh-like hallway. After exiting this hallway, Specimen 7 will start chasing them. From that point on, the player must run through a series of twisted corridors with shifting images along the walls, created by the player's mind under the influence of Specimen 7. The chase segment will end at Room 430. Though slow, Specimen 7 kills the player immediately upon contact. Method The best method of avoiding Specimen 7 is to focus only on finding the path to the exit, and not succumb to the environmental distractions. Specimen 7 is the only specimen in the game to span the entire horizontal length of each room it chases you in. Due to its form as a shifting wall, Specimen 7 will slowly consume the entire room from its direction, killing the Protagonist on contact. Therefore, it is essential to reach the exit as quick as possible. The labyrinth Specimen 7 chases you in branches into various dead ends, meaning the player must be alert of their surroundings and quickly backtrack when necessary. The shifting images that appear on the walls are only meant to distract the Protagonist, but have little impact on navigation. The only method is to ignore them, and to focus on escaping. Audio "STRANGE WIGGLES", Specimen 7's chase theme. Bugs * Rarely, Specimen 7 can turn into a normal wall. * Sometimes, the Rooms which Specimen 7 "corrupted" can be very glitchy (e.g. transparent walls). * Rarely, other Specimens may appear alongside Specimen 7 during the chase. Trivia * The Cat's relation to Specimen 7 is unknown; for some time, the cat was suspected to be Specimen 7 itself, and may indeed be a part or a consequence of its existence. ** Since The Cat references archetypes from Jungian Psychology, the Cat's role might be akin to a therapist, with Specimen 7 being the trauma being treated. Considering the last piece of advice The Cat gives the player is "Knowing your shadow can greatly help you, but be ready to see what you'd rather not be", it's possible that Specimen 7 is a manifestation of The Protagonist's shadow archetype, or is related to it. * Specimen 7 is visually similar to Giygas's final form from Earthbound (or Mother 2). The otherwordly atmosphere and presentation of Room 410 may also be inspired by Earthbound or other similar games. ** It could've also been inspired by the Living Wall from Dungeons and Dragons. * In the 2.5 update, the player no longer stays in Room 410 for the duration of the chase: it now progresses. * Specimen 7 doesn't have a death screen, along with Specimen 3 and the old version of Specimen 10. * Specimen 7 can be encountered one time only, along with Specimen 13. * It is one of three specimens that can instantly kill the player on contact, the others being Specimen 9 (in the HD Renovation) and Specimen 12 (while in Room 810). * The art for Specimen 7 is recycled from another project Akuma Kira was working on. * Bizarrely, it seems other Specimen can spawn and begin to chase the player in the Flesh Hallway right before Specimen 7 spawns, meaning that, if one is unfortunate enough, they can be chased by two Specimen at the same time, as shown in the gallery. *Specimen 7, along with Specimen 13, are the only two specimens from the original game not found in Endless Mode. *Specimen 7 and Specimen 5 are both effective on subjects with mental issues, according to their CAT-DOS entries. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance Specimen 7's starting room has been drastically changed. Now, the player will see a hallway with the threshold of consciousness sign on the floor. The player will have to run into the wall, breaking it down. Then, a massive room is seen with a huge clock (from the original game) in the middle of it. On each side is all the doors for the other rooms. The player must enter a door which leads to the normal room layout for a few rooms. In these few rooms, other specimens may give chase (albeit for a very short time). The player will do this to get to the side the right of them 3 times. Then, a door can be opened which will lead to the dark room, which will lead up to the chase. Unlike the original game, the specimen is 10 degrees inclined and the rooms the chase take place in are now slightly darker. In Endless Mode, Specimen 7 can now appear like in Story Mode within its rooms and will not re-chase, like Specimen 13. No other specimens can join the chase, although specimens can chase the player when going through the rooms around the clock. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 7.png|CAT-DOS Information about Specimen 7. MB5_EX_01_spr a.gif|The evil face. MB5_EX_01_spr b.png|The black rune. MB5_EX_01_spr c.png|The red rune. MB5_EX_01_spr d.png|The "legs". SPOOKY 4 20 2018 4 49 25 PM.png|Specimen 7 chasing you. Specimen 6 and 7.png|Specimen 6 and Specimen 7 chasing the player at the same time. Ren7.png|Specimen 7 from Spooky's HD Renovation. SPOOKY 4 20 2018 4 47 03 PM.png|The Key as seen from one of the Cat's rooms giphy (1).gif|The Mysterious Cat Found in Specimen 7's Room Category:Specimen